Morpheus
by PenumbraDoll
Summary: I still love you and I am sure you did as much as you could... SHIPPO X HAKUDOSHI (YAOI Alert) Rate T (Dark Fic) Sad-fic warning ONE-SHOT


**MORPHEUS**

**Summarize:****I will always love you… and I know you did as much ****as**** you could**** Shippo x Hakudoshi (YAOI Warning) One-shot (Dark fic) Rated T**

**Ages: **_**Shippo: 19 - Hakudoshi: 17**_

**WARNING:**** this story contains YAOI and sexual ****references****, contains mature involving between teenagers. This story contains INAPPROPIATE and GRAPHIC scenarios! This story IS rated T, so read at YOUR OWN RISK. This involves SEXUAL CONTENT between two males. NOT sex indeed but almost.**

**You've been warned. Can't handle it, then don't read it.**

**PS: Here is a short FIC I wrote when I was as bored as shit, yep… let's say I wrote something that came to my mind and when I re-read it I was like ehhhhh DA FUCK? Is this shit…but anyway…? I guess I am a bit proud of my work… see? Penumbra isn't just perverted and just that… I'm more than perverted… jijijiji also this fanfic was like a run away from the strong material I am doing right now… I meant I am working in **

"**Shattered" and in "tough"… pretty good STRONG Material... I thought I couldn't write that…? **

**Anyway… **

**P.P.S**_**:**_** This Story is Rated T and also the POV is Third Person POV'S OKA? THIRD PERSON so don't get confused.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own any character from the series **_**Inuyasha**_**; it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all the respective owners. This is merely for entertainment, because if it was mine I would make Shippo Hakudoshi hentai in every episode.**

**FINAL NOTE**** This involves sad themes and sexual involving references. This takes place in the actual era. Turn away if you disagree with the couple or any of the involving. FLAMERS; go TO HELL. All insults and bad reviews will be trashed off and blocked out.**

**DEDICATIONS: ****This is For Nally, Rose Cardigan, 777Chelita777, mafe7771, Ki2325, Walchtorne+guy, ELGOOG, VennecChiara, Milletone, Krillin, SIrasEidenm, Malvis6798+34 and all my follower and reviewers I love so much.**

**Please I don't want any flamers, insults with this fic because I know It may be not like some of my reviewers like but please I'm simply trying with the couple.**

**ENJOY**

**WAIT WAIT WAIT STOPPP HEEERE!**

**WARNING: This chapter is sad and CHEESYYY and others for heart breaking.**

**LISTEN TO: Dear agony by Breaking Benjamin and EVERYTIME by Britney Spears**

**ENJOY!**

**Morpheus**

The slow music echoed in his head and he couldn't help but gasp in pure pain. The rambling memories of everything went so quickly that soon the tears emerged from the very inside of his soul.

Why does he have to remember him in such a moment?

Hakudoshi's eyes closed again. A new tear rolled from his lilac eyes; he felt the utter roughness rasping his soul. The cold air just ache his nose and he couldn't do anything but hide his face between his cold legs.

His eyes opened to focus in the door where _he_ once stood with that playful smile and Hakudoshi swore he could still feel _his_ scent in the room even the last time Shippo ever stood in the house was more than a year ago.

_Shippo…_

The T.V was on; the running movie was much of an explicit romance film where they swore eternal and ever-lasting love to each other. Maybe the film made him remember the same words that's his ears remembered to appreciate before; it made him cry.

Hakudoshi stood from the wide lonely bed and looked at the window. The cold blue forest blew a cold freezing air to his delicate face which made him shiver and sigh softly.

"In a day like this you would cuddle with me…." He whispered, why would he keep the thought inside his mind? Why not yell the entire house Hakudoshi missed Shippo as hell? He was alone after all…

_Why did you left me behind?_

Hakudoshi felt the cold tear roll once more down his pale cheeck.

_What if you stayed with me?_

He sighed and his hands moved shakily to close the window. He didn't want the breeze to enter; it was too cold. It was too cold to be by himself at this early hour.

_What if you never went away?_

Hakudoshi walked again to the cold bed, the puffy sheets covered his delicate small body and he still shivered. Even if it was an early hour in the morning, the rain from minutes before left a blue blow that wouldn't be erased because it just tainted Hakudoshi's wan soul.

The T.V was on and was the light that gave the room some life, without the television on, the room would be as dark as the night, but it was maybe because the curtains were too dark and the room so white and bored Hakudoshi thought.

Hakudoshi lay by his side and ran his hands over the other side.

_I miss you._

He moved his body a bit and went on the other side of the bed; landing his face over the other pillow and a cascade of tears started falling from his eyes.

_I love you more than ever._

He wished to be dead, to be away, and to be missing to disappear….

The arms of Morpheus started cuddling him with a soft lullaby and with a smile the slumber spirit softly took the soft body between his arms… Hakudoshi drifted off to sleep.

Morpheus was so gentle and so warm, the sleeping-spirit loved the white angelic form between his arms and so did Hakudoshi. Sleep was the only way he would be away from any nightmare or any stabbing memory.

Morpheus knew this and with a gentle smile, the spirit took in his power Hakudoshi's body, relaxing and disconnecting every fiber of Hakudoshi's being…

The sleep he was into would be caring and kind…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hakudoshi's eyes opened softly and he sat quickly on the bed. "Shit!" He mumbled; he slept almost the whole day!

Hakudoshi jumped out of bed and his hands took the clock on the night-desk by the side of his bed and his eyes widened; "17:34, for Christ!" He thought, "I slept the whole day!"

_Shit I have to go to the store before it closes! _

He ran to the bathroom and he cursed Morpheus under his breath, He slept just too much.

"Morpheus you raped me…" Hakudoshi frowned and took off every piece of clothing he was into.

He ran to the tub and he ran the warm water on, he took the aromatic oil and the bubbles bottle and squeezed them till he was fine with the quantities applied.

He ran to the other room for a towel.

_Where is my head up these days?!_

Hakudoshi got into the bathtub and sighed at the feeling of the warm water against his skin.

_You were always warm._

The small-sized body soon got covered by the warm aromatized liquid and the bubbles just plopped gracefully in front of his purple eyes.

Hakudoshi sighed and decided to bath quickly since the store was closing around 19:00, he couldn't wait much more time.

After a short but relaxing bathing, Hakudoshi stood from the tub and went out to dry himself off.

He went to the closet and chose a nice white sweater and black velvety shorts which matched perfectly the top dark grey shirt he chose. The weather was cold and rainy so he chose two high rainy-boots to not wet his socks and for last he took the umbrella with him and the waterproof raincoat if it rained…

Hakudoshi ran downstairs and took a black bag for if he had to go to the little ambulant store near the store he was directing to.

It was sure a bit far since his house was in the middle of a beautiful and marvelous forest. He could get the car but he wasn't in mood, still he couldn't walk the entire trip down the store and back home, perhaps just to the store but he would be surely tired when he came back home.

He decided to take the bicycle and in a rapid arrangement Hakudoshi placed the umbrella already wide up on top of it so it was cleverly placed to keep him from getting wet since the lightning's were already up in the sky and it was sure it was going to rain again.

Hakudoshi started pedaling to the store and he was happy since it was already raining and he wasn't getting that much wet by the sudden torment.

He was already in the store when the women decided to close for that day; Hakudoshi frowned and rapidly pedaled to the ambulant store and blessed God for the decision of taking the black bag with him.

Hakudoshi placed the bicycle at the side of the little market and went in; He smiled at the sight of the regularly crowded place.

He bought what he was missing that were no more but a few fruits and vegetables he wanted to eat that day.

The crashing rain became louder and Hakudoshi rapidly placed the bag in the little metal carrying box-bowl the bicycle had included.

Hakudoshi started his trip down his house, he was glad he was well covered since the cold rain crashed violently and in greats amounts of water that only made him shiver. Everything was normal till he saw a strange bulge in the floor down the road.

He stopped his bicycle and took the umbrella with him. He hesitated and went closer. He melted immediately at the sight; a little puppy was getting wet by the sudden rain and Hakudoshi couldn't help but ran to the little creature.

The puppy was trembling violently and Hakudoshi was sure the pup would be dead if he hasn't come. The boy took the dog between his arms and rapidly led it to his chest and with his hands he tried his best to dry it, his sweater helping as a blanket as he placed the tiny animal in the bags of his sweater.

"Don't worry pup; we will get back soon and find you a nice place to sleep." Hakudoshi started pedaling again and in a matter of minutes he was already back in home.

He rapidly took the bicycle in the garage and ran with the umbrella to his door, the rain was unbearably so; by this point he was all wet and dripping water, when he took the puppy he couldn't do a thing but get wet. He entered in the house and placed rapidly the bag on the kitchen island.

He opened the grief of the kitchen and pushed the option of warm heated water. He took the trembling almost dead puppy from his bag and submerged the doggy down the warm water; the little puppy almost turned to life and barked friendly to Hakudoshi.

Hakudoshi smiled and patted the dog's head; it was a complete white dog, maybe albino like him with bright pink eyes.

Hakudoshi took him out of the grief and led him upstairs to his room and with a hand-towel he started drying the now clean and alive dog with it.

He placed the dog on his bed and stood to turn on the drying-hair machine and in a swift move he was drying the dog with it. In a couple of minutes he had a fluffy albino puppy with him.

"Okay, I shall call you Bee." Hakudoshi smiled at his new grateful pet. The animal moved his tail to his new owner and sat on the bed. Hakudoshi ran downstairs and got some milk and in another bowl some fresh water, he went upstairs again and he placed the two bowls down in the floor but still in his bedroom.

The dog; used to just stare at food but not being abusive just stared at Hakudoshi with pleading eyes. Hakudoshi melted. "Oh that's for you." He carried the puppy, pecked its head and placed it down the bowls pointing the puppy to eat and so he did.

"I know you are not cat but since you are puppy I brought you some milk, is that okay?"

Hakudoshi smiled and then sat on his bed.

_No matter how much I try… I can't get you out of my head…._

Hakudoshi lay back in his bed and stared at the ceiling.

_What would you say about Bee?_

Hakudoshi sat again and his heart flipped dangerously as he heard a knock in the door from downstairs.

Hakudoshi ran downstairs with a bit of fear in his eyes. Who could it be? calling at the middle of the night? Maybe someone who needed something, it was dark and still raining.

Hakudoshi hesitated but opened the door.

He paralyzed, his whole world lightened up and he was in total shock.

"Shi… ppo…"

He was in front of the red haired man he missed so much this past year and his whole world still couldn't believe it.

"Hakudoshi…" Shippo whispered and his voice made Hakudoshi tremble silently, he couldn't believe it… it couldn't be.

Shippo stepped inside and his strong arms circled Hakudoshi in a tight hug. "My love..." Shippo whispered in Hakudoshi's ear and it sent Hakudoshi in a never imaginable state.

Shippo's eyes watered at the feeling of the one he loved finally back in his arms. "I missed you…" Shippo whispered and Hakudoshi could tell he was completely wet by the storm out there. Hakudoshi couldn't believe it but his heart jumped with joy and he could deny his urge to wrap his arms around Shippo as tight as he could.

"Shippo!" He cried feeling his tears flowing down his cheeks and for the very first time since a long time ago he felt _complete._

Shippo lifted Hakudoshi from the ground and spinned him joyfully. Hakudoshi giggled at the feeling of his strong arms lifting him up with easiness.

Shippo placed him back and they separated to stare at each other's eyes. Hakudoshi smiled at him and he still had those glimmering tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Don't cry…" Shippo mumbled and his hands softly moved to Hakudoshi's soft cheek and cleaned the remaining tears from 'em. Shippo closed the door behind him and smiled to Hakudoshi who melted completely by his always playful smile.

_You are here…._

"Shippo…" Hakudoshi's hands cupped Shippo's face and he went near his face till their lips merely touch but didn't kiss. "I missed you…" Shippo felt Hakudoshi's lips moved softly as he spoke and he couldn't stop his urges as he pressed his mouth against Hakudoshi's soft lips.

Hakudoshi felt how the magnificent feeling overtook his complete body, how much he missed it.

Shippo rapidly dominated the passionate kiss as his tongue coaxed Hakudoshi's plump lips open, sliding so deep till their tongues touched and both shivered at the forgotten feeling; wet tongues caressing and intertwining softly until both separated gasping for air.

So much pain they felt this past year, no utter could ever compare to the real pain of being so far away from their lovers…

_Why?_

_Why?_

A desperate scream of feeling the other closer as their mouths joined again with an untamable desire of take what they lost this past, lonely, empty and soaring year.

Hakudoshi's arms wrapped tightly around Shippo's neck as the red haired hugged Hakudoshi's thin waist to his body, noticing that the lithe boy's form became even thinner this past year.

He couldn't blame him though; he didn't feel like eating this past year either.

They separate again this time to see deeply at each other's eyes.

Hakudoshi found a marvelous green, the sweetest glint of joy and a slight amount of misery dripping from his lover's green eyes.

_But you left… you didn't mind me at all… You are here… but you left and you will leave again… I Know…_

"Where have you've been?" Was merely a whisper down Hakudoshi's mouth to be recollected by elven ears… As much… the rain still crashed but still those words ran up and down Shippo's wan heart.

"Hakudoshi…" Was all Shippo managed to say, his eyes adverting down Hakudoshi's; founding the still rare and exquisite lilac purplish plate down his lithe lover's eyes.

_One day… you simply… disappeared…._

"Where were you?!" Hakudoshi's tears started falling across his extremely pale skin. Shippo sighed, not knowing what to say.

"You left me?! You left me…" There was a pause right before Hakudoshi yelled pushing with his fist Shippo's chest. Shippo just sighed and tried to catch his lover's inoffensive punches. "You went away without saying goodbye! You left me! For a complete year you selfish bastard!" Hakudoshi yelled again this time his face hidden down Shippo's chest hugging for dear life to his red haired love.

It was a pitiful hug, a desperate scream of answers, answers Shippo couldn't tell. His strong arms circled his lover's tiny frame, He heard Hakudoshi sobbing against him.

"I waited… for you to return to me… to my arms..." Hakudoshi tightened his grip, "I wished… for you to kiss me… to touch me like you used to… to make love like we used to…" Shippo's arms tightened too, "But you never came back… you were so absent… you were so far… away" Hakudoshi was whispering by this point, his lover only could listen to such utter whispers.

_What brought you up with me again?_

Hakudoshi sighed. "Tell me you minded… tell me you missed me enough to wish to see me again, tell me you weren't thinking properly whenyou went away…" Another tear rolled down Hakudoshi's cheek as he lifted his head. "Without me…"

Shippo gasped painfully. "I didn't… plan it…"

Hakudoshi's fingers curled in Shippo's clothes and he bit his lips not to explode in tears. "But you did it! You went away! You could have come back! You could have returned for me! Yo-" Those anguished words were shut by Shippo's tough and warm lips against Hakudoshi's ones.

Desperate tongues crashes against each other and Shippo's hands pressed Hakudoshi's head to feel him more. Their mouths separated a little and the delicious sensation of their gasping broke through their very core.

"I love you Hakudoshi…"

_I love you more than you could ever do…_

"liar…" more tears flowed down Hakudoshi's eyes.

"If I didn't… things would be so different."

_What's the difference? You equally disappeared like the selfish bastard you are… One day… after loving me… loving us with passion… you disappeared in the midst of night… to never come back until today…_

"YOU. Left .ME!" Hakudoshi yelled.

_Are you satisfied? My greatest resentment… there it is…_

"I am here now… you have me, I have you." Shippo's green orbs started expelling fresh thick tears. "I wouldn't be here…" Shippo whispered as Hakudoshi's hand cupped softly the side of his face.

_That's… stupid…_

"Tell me then… why did you go?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know…" Shippo's eyes pierced in Hakudoshi's soul. "But as much as I know… I promise I won't ever leave again…"

_Never? You…_

Hakudoshi smiled weakly, he didn't want to ask anymore… "You promise?"

"For my dear life…" How to seal such an innocent promise? Such a light bounding between two souls that loved desperately at each other?

"Shippo… How will I believe you?" Hakudoshi asked as his hands touched softly Shippo's orange hair.

Shippo stepped to Hakudoshi and the last rapidly stepped back.

Shippo's hands took Hakudoshi's waist and he leaned in. "Trust me…" He whispered and his lips pressed softly Hakudoshi's ear sending forgotten shivers down his spine. His body that turned so cold this past year soon started to melt down the arms of the man he loved so much.

_Trust you… my dear liar…_

Shippo's lips trailed slowly down Hakudoshi's porcelain neck. He pressed his lips softly in that refined spot. Hakudoshi gasped softly at the feeling. Shippo's left arm was wrapping possessively around Hakudoshi's waist while his right hand moved to touch Hakudoshi's shoulder and in a soft caress his expert fingers undressed slightly his shoulder, exposing a soft flushed skin which he remember adored to abuse.

His mouth traveled from the crook of Hakudoshi's neck to his now exposed shoulder, his tongue caressed what flesh he could taste.

_Same sweet taste… _Was all Shippo could think of.

Hakudoshi's fingers curled in tight fists on Shippo's hair, feeling how quickly his body heated from one single touch.

"Shippo… I…" Hakudoshi mumbled as he felt Shippo's fingers ripping his shirt to expose more of his heated skin.

Shippo's hand fully pressed on Hakudoshi's soft skin as the now tattered fabric fell down their feet. Shippo's palms fully pressed him as his mouth kissed fervently Hakudoshi's neck again.

As both were standing up, Hakudoshi felt how his legs started to fail while he felt his whole body weakening up until he finally gave up and clung up to Shippo's strong body.

Shippo smiled and decided to move, he carried his lover to the nearest large sofa and laid him in the wide couch.

"I want you." Shippo's voice was husky as he lay on top of his lover, their hips colliding softly.

"_Ahh… I…"_ Hakudoshi hummed as he tried to struggle but he felt so good down Shippo, he missed every part of the strong body over him.

Their arousals merely caressing each other and the grasping desire hitting every nerve as Hakudoshi felt how the own couch down his back made a delicious friction against his heated skin that he couldn't explain how the lust overtook him.

He was already sweating as he felt a shot of electricity down his rosy nipples as Shippo latched his mouth down the soft nub and his other hand pressed softly at the free nub. Hakudoshi felt how hard he got in a matter of seconds that his mouth started mewling for more.

"_Shippo… Touch me…"_ Hakudoshi gasped silently as he felt a great amount of heat between his legs he couldn't deny the ministers felt so perfect down his body.

Shippo smiled as his mouth detached softly from the soft nub.

Hakudoshi smiled softly as he felt how Shippo's hand undressed his shorts and with a swift move his thin underwear was gone, revealing his arousal, his soft and delectable skin to those lustful green eyes.

They didn't want to waste more time, Shippo kneeled in front of Hakudoshi and took his shirt off of him revealing muscular structure that made Hakudoshi's cheeks turn to a delicious red blush.

Hakudoshi blushed even more when Shippo took his boxers off in a hurry.

_OH MY LORD… He is huge…_

Hakudoshi breath hitched and his skin felt more fervent than ever. He melted at the muscles and toned exposed body in front of him.

_Those abs… Shit he is so perfect…_

Shippo smirked at the reaction of his lover and heard a gasp from the extremely soft body beneath him as his chest collided with Hakudoshi's chest.

Shippo felt so abducted by the extraterrestrial skin he was feeling, his tough larger hands ran down Hakudoshi's ribs to stop a little and slide his hand down Hakudoshi's ever so thin waist…

"You got nice curves… Have I ever told you that?" Shippo's lips pressed Hakudoshi's ear sending shivers down Hakudoshi's spine.

"_Ahh__… Don't say that…"_ Hakudoshi's red lips moved softly to mewl as his body burned by every single touch the strong seductive men could give.

Shippo's hand didn't' stop there, his hand traveled down Hakudoshi's waist to his hips and made a soft pressure down that spot.

"Oh Lord… what a body… You are driving me crazy…"

"_Hmm…"_ Hakudoshi hummed softly as Shippo kissed his jawline, his tongue traveling from Hakudoshi's neck to his exposed chest… "Perverted…"

The kisses were soft and passionate, the breathing was a bit harsh and their bodies felt like two volcanoes about to explode.

"_Come on Shippo… You are taking too much… touch me already…."_

Their erections making friction with the other, their stomachs flipping with arousal and they couldn't contain it well.

Shippo's breath was agitated. He rapidly popped two fingers inside his mouth; he coated them with saliva and drove them to Hakudoshi's soft entrance.

"No time for just touching you… I need you now..." Shippo breathed in and gave a sloopy kiss to Hakudoshi; their tongues battling once more as two digits entered in Hakudoshi's moist cavern.

"_Ngh… _ahh_~" _That foreign sensation invading Hakudoshi's sensitive body… he forgot how delicious it felt to be intruded with such a passion and ravished with such love…

Shippo's fingers slided softly in and out, in and out and his fingers went a bit deeper to fondle him and prepare him for what was to come.

"_I-I'm r-ready… Nhhm__…"_

The magic raised, the feeling was overpowering… the breathing was deep and tough… they couldn't handle the aching desire anymore…

Shippo took his already hard-rock member and pushed it softly over Hakudoshi's wet pink hole, not pushing in yet but rubbing the sensitive area to tease him bit more…

"_Ouh__… ahhh__ that feels good…"_

Shippo smirked; this boy was as sensitive s he remembered him he was…

The tip of Shippo's cock rubbed a bit more strongly down the other's tensed pink fragile entrance...

"_Hn__… I-I Push I-inside… I…__~" _

It didn't matter if they didn't tease much this time, they were so desperate to lock into one that the tease side was a bit neglected this time… they ached to feel the other intertwined with the other and that's what they were aching for…

Shippo leaned a bit and brushed his lips against Hakudoshi's muffled ones. Hakudoshi's nails tugged Shippo's back strongly as he felt how the hard member of his lover finally pushed its way inside of him.

"_Ahhh~ yes! hnnn!"_ Hakudoshi moaned feeling the forgotten delicious and so heavenly sexual intercourse…

"I promise… to be with you… forever and ever…" Shippo thrusted softly as they started the delicious dance of making love to the one they actually loved…

_Something simply doesn't make sense…_

"Even if you are dead?" Hakudoshi started panting and gasping at the overtaking sensation…

_Something is not right… _

"Yes… Even… I am dead…"

_What?!_

_Shippo…!_

Hakudoshi's eyes opened with force and he stood up sweating from the dream he just had…

Hakudoshi jumped out of bed and his hands took the clock on the night-desk by the side of his bed and his eyes widened; "17:34, for Christ!" He thought, "I slept the whole day!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_That's' why you couldn't answer me why did you go… why did you left me... as though… I don't know and maybe my love… you neither… but that's how destiny is with us and as such… I still miss you and I still dream about us making love…_

_Let's say I am cursed for ever… let's say I wont have and I don't want nobody ever to touch me except you… but there… I dreamt about you again my dear love… I love you… I need you…_

_I'll be again with you my love… so very soon…_

_And hey! I bought a dog, like the one in my dream and I called him 'bee'… I love you… I miss you… Hold on and wait me when my turn comes…_

_I will always love you… and I know you did as much __a__s you could."_

The red rose was gentle positioned on top of the grey grave… Hakudoshi's tears wouldn't' stop as he retailed the one he loved what he dreamt about and how much life was such an unfair wall to their endless love…

Neither death itself would ever separate them… ever...

Much to Hakudoshi's ignorance, some joyful green eyes started at him from the back with a tender feeling knowing that it was about time that they would actually meet again and they would actually make love as their dreams of deep love requested to…

Hakudoshi's eyes locked with the clouded Horizon, he smiled softly.

"Morpheus… You tricked me again…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

**AN/ How was that?... **_***Penumbra raises her arms to all mighty God***_** DID I Made YOU CRY YOU Bustards!? **_***Sad public cries with rage***_** OKAY? EJEM… well…. I know, I know… Shipp- **_***TOMATOE SMACK***_** HEY! I was just depressed okay?! AGAIN!**

**GOD damn you stupid public…. Can't penumbra think like that?! **

**I WAS SO FUCKING STREEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSED!**

_***WE **_**a**_**re getting tired of your bullshit***_

_**BUT THEY LOOOVED each other**_

**Well what I was saying, I just didn't want a lemon this day… Hope you liked it and I know you might not liked how it went but I don't and WONT accept flamers and insults, IM the writer so I do WHATEVER THAT COMES TO MY MIND *A shot is heard from distance***

**Sh-shit!**

**Okay No, I live from my public! I admit! But anyways I know you like pink stories of Shippo and Hakudoshi buttttt you have to taste sad stories too!**

**I don't care! I have looooots of grammar mistakes! A LOT! But I woooont check on this! This is so unchecked! So I don't care!**

**PLEASE be nice! **

**REVIEW AND RATE! Ciao! Ve** **~!**


End file.
